


You Make Me Strong

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Innocence and Instinct [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Polyamory, Blogger Kylo, Brendol Hux is just a fucking arsehole, But it's MOSTLY accepting and sweet, F/M, F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lawyer Hux, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Instance of Homophobia, Personal Trainer Phasma, Polyamory, Polyamory Hate, Polygamy, Recovering Alcoholic Hux, Setting: Cambridge; England, Some form of Anti-Polyamory, Very Discreet Mention of Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo, Hux and Phasma are more than happy in their relationship, tucked up away in the middle of the student town of Cambridge, England.</p><p>However, Kylo and Hux are sure that Phasma wants them dead - why else would their girlfriend invite their conservative parents round to dinner?</p><p>Hux better hide the good crockery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Strong

**Author's Note:**

> _I have no explanations other than the tumblr tag. I'm fucking whipped. And some piss baby anon complaining about polyamory._
> 
> _Written for cockslutkylo on tumblr._

Light fell on his face and Kylo groaned. Rolling over, he rubbed at his face, his consciousness slowly returning back to the world. Grumbling, he let his eyes flicker open and winced at the bright sun light bouncing off the white walls of the bedroom, straight back into his retinas.  
  
Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes for a minute or two before he yawned, stretching out. His back clicked and he winced but then swung his legs over the side of his too big mattress and stood with a groan. Yawning, he didn’t bother to get dressed, instead choosing to head downstairs in his boxers.  
  
_Fuck a t-shirt.  
_  
The smell of coffee hit him when he was half way down the stairs and a smile covered Kylo’s face. Trying not to rush, he headed straight into the kitchen, where Phasma was sat at the breakfast bar, busy pouring over her address book, freshly made coffee mere inches from her hand.  
  
He gave her a quick look up and down, noticing she was in her running pants and just a sport bra – her shirt was on the bar next to her, and Kylo dared to walk over silently.  
  
He leant down to quickly press a kiss to the top of her spine. “Busy?”  
  
Phasma jumped and looked around wide-eyed at Kylo before she smiled, chuckling a little. “Oh hey, morning sleepy head. I was starting to wonder if you were still alive.”  
  
Kylo poured coffee granules into his favourite mug and then poured the just boiled kettle. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to Phasma’s cheek, sipping the scalding liquid with a wince.  
  
“What time even is it?”  
  
“Just gone 1pm.”  
  
Kylo groaned. “Stop letting me sleep so late, Phas. What are you doing anyway?”  
  
“Wondering why I don’t have your Father’s number in my address book.”  
  
“Because he’s a prick and you don’t ever need to talk to him or meet him.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Kylo froze, hand halfway to a stool to pull it out. “What do you mean, _ah_?”  
  
Phasma licked her lips. “Hux is on his way home.”  
  
“Court finished that early? And don’t ignore my question.”  
  
“Yep, apparently the jury only took twenty minutes to convict.”  
  
“You’re ignoring my question.”  
  
“I’m waiting for Hux to get home.”  
  
“So that’s bad news.” Kylo collapsed into the stool he pulled out, resting his head on the sleek black marble. It was cool to the touch, but in a relaxing way, and he smiled a little.  
  
“Did you get your article written last night, bub?”  
  
Kylo looked up, sipping his coffee. “I did, posted it on my blog last night. I’ll check the comments later.”  
  
“You need to stop spreading the conspiracy that Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer. I can’t believe you haven’t been sued for it.”  
  
“It was a joke that people blew up and is now a well known meme across the world, people can’t really sue me for something that got out of hand. Besides, all I said was he kinda looks like the guy.”  
  
Phasma looked up with a raised eyebrow. “If they see fit, they can totally sue you.”  
  
“How’s the training thing going?”  
  
“My client cancelled on me, can’t afford to keep it up. I offered her a discount but she decided to quit out either way.” She looked up with a smile. “That means you and I are going to be alone on Thursday afternoons, for at least a month.”  
  
Kylo smirked and sipped his coffee again; he licked stray drops of coffee from his lips as he set his cup down. “Oh I see.” He leaned forward and Phasma cupped his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Her thumb stroked gently over his cheek, and Kylo couldn’t help but smile against her lips.  
  
They leaned back and Kylo cleared his throat. “You looking into getting some more clients, then?”  
  
“I need to, or my business is going to go under.”  
  
Kylo frowned. “Hey, you’re a good personal trainer.” His hand reached out to gently grip onto her’s, his thumb rubbing calming circles into her skin. “You’re going to do fine, Phas.”  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
Kylo leaned into press a gentle peck to her lips, smiling softly as she took a moment to nuzzle their cheeks together.  
  
Phasma was never about showing emotion, so when she did, Kylo relished in it.  
  
“Just relax, Phas. You’ll do great, I know you will. You’ll be the trainer to the stars before you know it.”  
  
“That’s something I could actually try...”  
  
“What?” Kylo sipped his coffee again, peering at Phasma’s address book, trying to read the upside-down numbers she’d scribbled down.  
  
“Signing up to movies. They hire personal trainers out to get their cast in shape sometimes.”  
  
“Well, go for it; you never know if you don’t go for it.”  
  
Phasma smiled at Kylo and reached over to squeeze his hand before she looked down at her scrap of paper. “What’s your Father’s number? He and your Mother are divorced now, aren’t they?”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes. “You’re not getting Han’s number. He’s a problematic asshole.”  
  
Phasma opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by the door opening and Hux clearing his throat.  
  
“Is he awake yet?”  
  
Phasma laughed, Kylo glowered. “For about twenty minutes.”  
  
Hux rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, loosening his tie. “You woke me up coming to bed last night.”  
  
Kylo shrugged. “Wasn’t gonna sleep on the couch.”  
  
Hux leaned in to press his lips to Phasma’s, looping his arm around her as he did so. Kylo looked down at his coffee cup, raising an eyebrow when Millicent came tearing through the cat flap, jumping up onto the breakfast bar, only to delicately lick at her paw, purring when Hux scratched behind her ear.  
  
Kylo would never understand how Millicent always _knew_ when Hux got home.  
  
Hux turned and leaned over the breakfast bar to kiss Kylo, and the lawyer hummed softly against the other man’s lips.  
  
“Did you get your article finished last night, love?”  
  
Kylo nodded and rested his elbow on the marble, his head on his hand. “By the time I walked from the living room to the stairs, my phone beeped to say it had been read 100 times.”  
  
“Your blog really has blown up since you got sponsorship.” Hux moved over to the fridge, watching Kylo over his shoulder.  
  
Kylo shrugged and finished the last of his coffee, yawning again.  
  
“Love, get your elbow off the breakfast bar, please, you know I hate that.” Kylo rolled his eyes at Hux’s words, and went to move it, only for Millicent to push his elbow off the breakfast bar herself.  
  
The man glared at the cat, the cat glared right back before she curled around herself, laying down and closing her eyes. Hux came back with a glass of orange juice, peering over Phasma’s shoulder.  
  
“Why do you have my Father’s number scribbled down..?”  
  
“I invited all our parents to dinner.”  
  
Hux dropped his glass of orange juice. Kylo fell off his chair. Millicent shrieked and ran out the room.

-xox-

Kylo tugged at the uncomfortably tight dress shirt he was wearing, scowling as it rubbed at his neck. He felt like he was being strangled by the clothing, tugging on it as hard as he could, hoping to hear something rip. Hux rolled his eyes and moved across the room to undo the top two buttons and roll the collar down a little.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Oh hey look, I can breathe... Do we really need to dress up for this?”  
  
Kylo was dressed in a tight pair of black skinny jeans, showing off every inch of muscles definition his thighs and calves possessed, and one of Hux’s dress shirts, off-white, possibly ivory, with way too many buttons.  
  
Hux rolled his eyes, but leant in for a gentle kiss. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, tugging him close. The two men leant against each other, their lips moving in an embrace as delicate as the one they were currently in.  
  
Hux gently nibbled on Kylo’s lips, making the younger man moan softly. Hux’s tongue leapt through the opening. Kylo smirked slightly, clamping down on it and sucking softly, this time, making the elder man groan.  
  
They tugged away for air, panting a little, only to be distracted by the sound of high heels on the stairs.  
  
Both looked to stare at Phasma, eyes wide, jaws slacked.  
  
Their girlfriend had her hair straightened, rather than slicked back with gel, her fringe sitting to the side of her forehead. Her pale blue eyes had been outlined with thick black eyeliner, making them pop even more than they usually did. Pale pink lips were a dull red, standing out against her pale skin – but not contrasting. Her fingertips were painted a matching red, but had black polka dots, along with the soft shimmer of glitter polish.  
  
Her usual running bottoms and shirt, or sport bra, depending on what she had on that day, had been changed for an elegant strapless black lace gown – not too out there, but not too plain. It stopped midway down her thighs, with a glittered gold overlay, making the soft patterns on the lace stand out. Simple black office heels adorned her feet, giving her an extra three inches on her already tall 6 foot 3, and the peep toe revealed that her toenails had been painted a simple, sparkled gold.  
  
Kylo didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so... _feminine_ before. Hux wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen her in a _dress_ before.  
Both men were certain they’d never see her look that freaking beautiful.  
  
She hovered awkwardly on the last step, swallowing. “How... how do I look?”  
  
Hux walked forward, offering her his arm. “You look absolutely stunning, my love.”  
  
Kylo nodded a little. “Yeah... what Hux said.”  
  
Phasma chuckled and ignored Hux’s arm – although she did lean in to gently press a kiss to his cheek. She walked over to Kylo, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before Millicent came in, meowing.  
  
Kylo glared at the feline. The feline threw up on Kylo’s dress shoes. Phasma burst into laughter. Hux cooed over Millicent. Kylo scowled.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Meow.”  
  
Hux immediately scooped the small ginger cat up, gently petting Millicent’s head as he took her through to the kitchen. Kylo toed his soiled shoe off and scowled again as he carried them upstairs, dropping them in the bathroom. The sound of the doorbell ringing filtered up the stairs and Kylo rushed across the hallway to the bedroom, grabbing a black pair of Hux’s work shoes. They were smart enough.  
  
Pushing his feet into them, he shot upright and back downstairs, just in time to smile as Phasma’s parents hugged her.  
  
Mr. Stoci was in a three piece suit, a nice white shirt and black bow tie. His old face was lined, piercing green eyes looking both Hux and Kylo up and down.  
Mrs. Stoci was in a long green dress, with matching heels, and a necklace that took up the majority of her chest. Long emeralds dangled from her ears, and Kylo wondered what they did for a living. She was tall, skinny, and muscular; Hux realised where Phasma got her looks from. Her face was kind, with a rouged painted smile, and thick eyelashes surrounding the same pale blue eyes as her daughter.  
  
“Mama, Papa! It’s so great you could come.”  
  
Kylo hovered behind Hux as the two parents smiled at them. Phasma spun around. “Mama, Papa, this is Hux and Kylo.” She indicated to them as she said their names and Hux stepped forward with a bright smile, offering his hand to them.  
  
“Mr and Mrs. Stoci! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
  
He shook Mr. Stoci’s hand and bowed to Mrs. Stoci, lifting her hand to kiss it gently.  
  
“Oh please young man, call us Alfred and Seline.”  
  
“As you wish, Sir.”

Phasma smiled at Hux, inclining her head in a silent thank you, whilst Kylo disappeared into the kitchen, nervous. His shaking hands poured out four glasses of wine and a juice for Hux, and he took a sharp breath before he forced himself to set them on a tray, and head out into the kitchen where Hux had just disappeared into.  
  
“Mr and Mrs. Stoci, might I offer you a glass of wine?”  
  
They both smiled and took the offered glasses, and Kylo set the tray down on the coffee table, handing a glass to Phasma and Hux as he sat in the arm chair.  
  
“Are these the handsome boyfriends you told us about?”  
  
Hux spluttered and managed to spill his juice on his trousers. Kylo almost dropped his glass. Phasma laughed softly.  
  
“Yes, this is them.”  
  
“You two treat my daughter well, thank you.” Mrs. Stoci – Seline – raised her glass to Kylo and Hux, who awkwardly, and rather red-faced, rose their own glasses up.  
  
“If that changes,” Alfred Stoci leaned forward, setting them with a dead stare. “ _I_ will change _._ ”  
  
“Daddy, leave them alone. It’s not going to change.” She reached over to rub Hux’s leg, smiling softly at Kylo.  
  
Hux cleared his throat. “If it’s all the same to anyone else, I’m just going to go change my trousers. Excuse me.” He nodded his head a little, setting his glass down before he rushed out of the room.  
  
The door knocked as he passed it, and he opened it, peering around the wood.  
  
Two women were stood on the doorstep outside.  
  
One was 5 foot 3, and the other was slightly taller at about 5 foot 5. The smaller woman had a rounded face, framed by long hair, down to her shoulders; Hux noticed it started off grey, but faded down to brown-blonde. Her dark brown eyes were hypnotizing, and Hux shifted where he stood. The taller woman had a pixie shaped face, and soft, piercing hazel eyes. Her hair was tied back off her face, but two bangs framed it, the dark brown contemplating her slightly tanned skin.  
  
The smaller woman wore a modest long skirted red dress, with a simple jacket over the top of her shoulders. Her eyes had been gently dusted with a pink eye shadow, and her lips were a matching shade of pink. Her feet were adorned with a pair of red heels, with a two, maybe three, inch heel. Taking the extra height off, Hux assumed her to be about 5 foot.  
The taller woman wore a gold short dress that ended at her knees. It was tight, clinging to her body, showing off her body shape. There was a gap across the stomach, revealing the woman’s abs – and Hux admitted to himself that they were impressive. Her feet were decked with a simple pair of pale yellow pumps. Hux noticed a pink glitter paper wrapped present being held to the taller woman’s chest.  
  
The resemblance to Kylo was startling.  
  
Hux smiled a little. “You must be Leia and Rey Solo, Kylo’s mother and sister?”  
  
Leia frowned a little, and nodded, otherwise staying silent. Rey, however, smiled and offered her hand. “You must be Hux, his house mate?”  
  
Hux shook her hand and glanced back at the living room doorway, licking his bottom lip before meeting her gaze. “Yes, I’m his house mate. Please,” Hux stood aside, pulling the door open. “Please come in, Kylo and Phasma, and Phasma’s parents are all in the living room.” Hux pointed to the living room door, and shut the front door behind them as they stepped inside. I’ll be there in just a moment.”  
  
As they headed into the living room, Hux frowned a little. Rey had her hair tied back into _three_ buns, all three of them bouncing merrily as she walked and chuckled. Hux shook his head and rushed upstairs.  
  
Kylo shot to his feet as his family walked into the living room and he immediately moved over to wrap his arms tightly around them.  
  
“Mom, Rey, this is Phasma, my girlfriend.” He’d told them that much. “And these are her parents, Mr and Mrs. Stoci.”  
  
Phasma and her parents stood, and Phasma accepted the hug that Rey offered her, whereas Leia shook Alfred and Seline’s hands.  
  
“I’m Leia and this is my daughter, Rey.”  
  
Rey smiled and offered her hand to the Stoci’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”  
  
Leia frowned a little. “If we’re meeting your girlfriend and her parents, than why is your house mate here also.”  
  
Kylo licked his lips and opened his mouth, only for Alfred to frown. “Hux is their partner as well, they’re all dating each other.”  
  
Kylo could have screamed. Leia and Rey both stared at Kylo. Kylo cleared his throat.  
  
“Mom, Rey, why don’t we go to the kitchen and get some wine?”  
  
Leia nodded, Rey immediately walked out, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. Kylo looked up at Hux as he came back downstairs, looking between the two women and Kylo. Kylo shrugged at his boyfriend.  
  
“Mr. Stoci dropped the bombshell that you’re my boyfriend too. Damage control.” Hux nodded a little and Kylo shrugged at his boyfriend again as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Leia was frowning, her arms crossed over her chest, Rey was peering at the photos on the fridge of Phasma, Hux and Kylo on their romantic endeavours.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Kylo started pouring wine into two glasses, glancing at his mother. “I thought you might be ashamed.”  
  
“Of what? My son finding happiness?”  
  
Kylo stopped pouring the wine and turned to watch Leia with a frown. “W-what?”  
  
“Just because you happen to have found two people that make you happy instead of one, doesn’t change anything. The only thing I’m disappointed in is the fact that you felt the need to hide Hux from me.”  
  
“Y-You’re really okay with all of this?”  
  
Leia smiled and took steps forward to wrap her arms around Kylo’s chest. “Ben, I love you.” Kylo smiled a little and hugged her back.  
  
Rey smiled a little. “Hey, if she can accept me dating a guy who’s screwing another guy, she can accept you’re polyamory.”  
  
“Wait what? He’s cheating on you?” Anger coursed round Kylo’s body, and he got ready to punch someone’s lights out.  
  
Rey snorted. “God no; Finn is polyamorous. He has this friend, Poe, they meet up and screw sometimes.”  
  
Kylo relaxed with a laugh and then handed both of them their glasses. Heading back into the living room, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, realizing his boyfriend had changed into something completely different. The man tilted his head back, smiling up at Kylo.  
  
“Everything good?”  
  
“Everything good.”  
  
Hux leaned up and Kylo pressed their lips together, smiling softly. Rey cooed softly and Kylo looked up to glare at her. They burst into laughter and then looked at Hux when the door knocked once more.  
  
The lawyer stood and sighed heavily.  
  
“Might I ask everyone to stick with the Phasma and Kylo are dating and I’m the third-wheel house mate? My parents are quite... conservative.”  
  
Everyone nodded and Kylo squeezed Hux’s wrist with a frown before he walked out of the room.  
  
Hux froze outside the door, hand on the doorknob before he tugged it open, smiling weakly at his Father. The man was taller than him, and was dressed in his old General facade. Hux really should have mentioned it was smart casual.  
  
“Matthew.”  
  
“Sir.”  
  
Hux bowed his head to his Father, taking the opportunity to hide the wince at the use of his name. He stood aside, allowing his parents to walk inside.  
  
His mother wore a long, elegant gown that trailed on the floor behind her, in a soft pale pink and a shawl around her shoulders. Her face was made up with too much make up, her lips seem puffy, like they’d been stung by a bee, and Hux could have sighed.  
  
“Everyone’s in the living room.”  
  
Hux watched his family disappear into the living room and he immediately headed into the kitchen to grab the wine bottle and two more glasses. He stared at the bottle in his hand, and considered if it would be worth downing what was left of it. He might need it to make it through tonight, after all; especially if his Father continued with the “your elder brother was such a good man, shame he died in the Army; why couldn’t you have gone into the army” routine.  
  
Closing his eyes, Hux shakily raised the bottle to his lips, only for it to suddenly be snatched away. Shaking, he turned to stare at Kylo, staring down at Hux with concern on his face.  
  
“Don’t you dare.”  
  
Kylo set the bottle down on the breakfast bar and wrapped his arms tightly around Hux. “Don’t you ever think you need to drink to be around that man, do you understand me?”  
  
Hux broke a little, tears welling up in his eyes as he hid in Kylo’s shoulder, breathing in his boyfriend’s cologne. He let the smell absorb into him, as though it had sunk into his blood stream and was being pumped around his body.  
  
He took deep, shaky breaths before nodding. “I-I’m okay.”  
  
“I know this is hard for you, babe, and I’m going to be here at every second, alright? Just indicate that you want me or something, and we’ll go upstairs and just breathe for a little while, alright? It’s been two years now, don’t you dare let him take that from you.”  
  
Hux gently tugged the ball-bearing chain from where it sat around his chest, tugging his brother’s dog tags up. They clinked against Hux’s two year chip and he ran the circular metal through his fingers before he smiled weakly, squeezing it tight.  
  
“I can’t believe we’ve been together for so long.”  
  
“Four years now, isn’t it?”  
  
Hux nodded a little, and then jumped out of his skin when Phasma stalked into the kitchen. “Come on Kylo, I asked you to put the salmon in the- Hux?”  
  
Her eyes saw the chip in his hand and worry immediately set in her face.  
  
Kylo shook his head and wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist, kissing his temple. “He’s fine.”  
  
“Good. I’ll sort this out, you two head back into the living room. Hux, stay strong.”  
  
Phasma leant in to press a kiss to Hux’s lips, and he kissed back, cupping the back of her neck. They moved together in unison for a short moment, before he pulled back and Phasma clacked her way to the fridge to tug the copious amounts of salmon she had prepared earlier that day.  
  
Kylo grabbed the wine bottle – and another from the rack – before beckoning Hux to follow him. The lawyer grabbed the two wine glasses from the side before heading back into the living room, staying as close to Kylo as possible.

-xox-

Phasma called everyone into the dining room for food and everyone chatted quietly as they headed into it. Phasma was putting the last two plates down, settling in her chair on one side of the table. Her parents sat either side of her and then Rey sat on the end. Leia sat opposite her, and Kylo next to his Mother. Hux sat in between Kylo and his own mother, and General Hux sat at the head of the table.  
  
“Enjoy everyone.”  
  
Everyone took a few moments to tuck into a few bites, and it was Rey who leaned forward.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“Teriyaki salmon on a bed of courgette noodles.”  
  
“It’s wonderful, you’ll have to share the recipe with me.”  
  
“Oh it’s quite simple really. Preparation takes a little longer but it’s all cooked and ready in 15 minutes.”  
  
“That’s wonderful.”  
  
Kylo smiled between Rey and Phasma before glancing at Hux. He was drinking his water like a man parched, before he went back to picking at the salmon on his plate. Kylo recognised the look on his face and cleared his throat, wiping his mouth.  
  
“Might I have a quick word with Hux? I’ve just remembered something I need to talk to him about quite urgently.”  
  
Everyone murmured in agreement before Leia leant over to talk to Seline and Mrs. Hux, asking about her dress, and Rey and Phasma continued discussing food, where as General Hux and Mr. Stoci discussed their children.  
  
Hux discreetly stood up and walked out the room, following Kylo.  
  
The moment they were in the hallway, out of sight of the doorway, Kylo tugged Hux in for a tight hug, gently running his hand through the man’s soft hair.  
  
“You’re doing so well, Hux, and I’m proud of you, alright?”  
  
“Struggling.”  
  
“I know you are, love, I know, but you’re doing really good.”  
  
Hux tilted his head back, inhaling air through gritted teeth as he forced tears down. “He won’t stop talking about Brendon. About my brother.”  
  
“I know,” Kylo leant in and pressed his lips gently against Hux’s forcing himself into Hux’s thoughts, forcing his way through the urges that were plaguing his boyfriend.  
  
Hux fell against him, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck and breathing heavily, breathing quickly and pressing their bodies together. Gently, Kylo pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Kylo smiled softly, nuzzling Hux’s cheek.  
  
“The fuck is this?”  
  
They broke apart, staring at their open front door and frowning. Kylo took a step back.  
  
“Han?”  
  
His Father was stood in the doorway, dressed half-acceptably, his shirt buttoned up and his usual black leather vest jacket on. He was in smart trousers and dress shoes, and a look of confusion sat on his face.  
  
“H-Han Solo, Sir.” Hux bowed his head a little, doing his best to hide the blush taking over his cheeks.  
  
“I thought you were dating Phasma, what’s going on, Ben?”  
  
“It’s a little more complicated than that, but Hux’s parents don’t know so I’ll explain it to you later, alright? Please just, leave it. Mom or Rey can explain it, I guess. Just don’t say anything.”  
  
Han quirked an eyebrow but he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kylo wasn’t sure whether he should step forward and wrap his arms around his Father, or just walk stiffly away.  
  
He walked away, and tugged Hux behind him gently. Han followed and popped his head around into the dining room.  
  
Kylo and Hux sunk back into their seats, and Han made his way to the last spare chair. “Sorry that I’m late, took the wrong turn and got stuck behind a bus on a one way road.”  
  
Leia and Rey shifted around a little bit. Kylo gave his Mother’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
This was the first time his parents had seen each other after his Mother threw Han out the house for cheating on her with her own brother. Rey still got on with her Father, but things could get awkward. Kylo had sided with his Mother.  
  
Phasma stood a little and smiled. “I made extra just in case, I’ll go grab you a plate.”  
  
Kylo returned to his salmon, his appetite seemingly lost.  
  
Seline leant forward. “You must be Mr. Solo, Benjamin’s father.”  
  
Hux snorted into his drink at the look of distaste on Kylo’s face. Rey hid behind her bangs. Leia hid a smile.  
  
“I’m _Ben’s_ father, yes. His name isn’t actually Benjamin. His birth certificate just says Ben.”  
  
Rey smirked at Kylo. Kylo glared. “Don’t say it.”  
  
Rey licked her lips. “His birth certificate _actually_ says Ben Chewbacca-Falcon Organa-Solo.”  
  
A collective titter went around the table. Rey yelped as Kylo kicked her under the table, leaning back and sipping his wine. “At least I’m not Rey Amidala-Solo.”  
  
“You’re just salty that I was named after grandma and you weren’t named after grandpa.”  
  
Han chuckled. “Well, Ben Organa-Solo sounds much better than Kylo Hux.”  
  
Silence filled the room. Hux gulped the last of his water down. Phasma froze in the doorway. Leia sent Han a look that could have killed. General Hux frowned.  
  
“Kylo Hux?”  
  
Kylo cleared his throat. “M-My name’s Ren, stop it.”  
  
“I thought you were dating Phasma.”  
  
Kylo swallowed hard, trying to lubricate his throat enough to speak. “I am, General, Sir. Phasma is my girlfriend, and that’s all.”  
  
Han leaned forward a little. “So why were you and Hux kissing when I walked in?”  
  
General Brendol Hux flew to his feet, and Hux flinched back in his chair.  
  
“Matthew, explain this instant, or so help me...”  
  
Hux licked his lips, his tongue darting around nervously. Kylo noted how Hux clenched his hands on his knees, how every muscle in his body tensed.  
  
“Ph-Phasma, Kylo and I are in a polyamorous relationship. We’re all dating each other.”  
  
No one moved. Leia cleared her throat.  
  
“Han, I think it’s time you left.”  
  
Rey nodded, and Kylo glared. The man lifted his hands up and huffed, standing and heading outside. The front door slammed shut and Hux squirmed in his seat.  
  
“Kylo’s a man.”  
  
“I’m aware.”  
  
“That’s unsavoury.”  
  
“I love him.”  
  
The back of the General’s hand connected with the side of Hux’s face and the lawyer fell to the floor with a yell. Before anyone could register what had happened, Kylo had thrown himself at the man, whilst Phasma ran to Hux’s side.  
  
Kylo breathed heavily, glaring daggers at the man he had pinned to the wall. His chest rose and fell shallowly, struggling to control his anger. “If I ever see you raise your hand to him again, I will end your life, do you understand me?”  
  
“Do you know who I am?” The General’s eyes were wide, and his face was a mixture of shock and terror. The man may be a few inches taller than Kylo, but God forbid someone hurt the man he loved.  
  
“Yes,” Kylo spat the words out, hissing. “I know full well who you are, I was the anonymous writer who brought all your war crimes into the cold light of day you fucking scum.”  
  
“You were the one-”  
  
“-I’m going to let you go now, _Brendol_ , and if you head anywhere other than out of that door, through the hallway and out the front door, I’m going to rip you a brand new asshole, do you understand me?”  
  
The General nodded, the last colour in his cheeks draining. Kylo took a step back, and dropped his hands, still snarling and spitting.  
  
“Come, Marie.”  
  
His wife rose and followed after him meekly. The front door shut and Kylo span around, collapsing next to Hux. Phasma was holding a handkerchief full of ice cubes to Hux’s cheek, and the man was shaking like a leaf in a storm.  
  
Leia stood up. “Ben- Kylo, Kylo, son I am so sorry I... I didn’t mean to mention it to him-”  
  
“-He came, it happened, it’s over with.”  
  
Rey stood up, rubbing their Mother’s arm. “I think we should go. Kylo, we’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”  
  
Kylo nodded, more concerned with Hux at the moment. The front door shut once more, and the lovers were left in silence.

-xox-

Hux clung to Kylo as they sat at the breakfast bar, Phasma stood by the sink, carefully washing up. The man hadn’t stopped shaking in the past hour, and Kylo couldn’t help but hold him tighter, running his large hand up and down the smaller man’s spine.  
  
Hux made a soft noise and started crying once more, burying his face into Kylo’s shoulder. The taller male rocked them back and forth gently, humming softly.  
  
The sound of a crash made both men jump and they looked over to see that Phasma had dropped a plate on the draining board, causing it to shatter.  
  
“I’m sorry... If I had known for one second that was how he treated you I would never have invited him.”  
  
“He’s just strict-”  
  
“That wasn’t being strict,” Kylo spat his words out, the animosity clinging to him again as he held Hux tight. “That was being a fucking arsehole and if I ever see him again-”  
  
“-Not helping, Kylo!”  
  
Phasma cut the younger man off and the kitchen fell back into silence. The woman sighed leant on the side. “Why don’t you two go up to bed? Hux looks like he needs some rest.”  
  
Kylo nodded and gently nudged Hux. The man slowly climbed off of Kylo’s lap, and clung to his hand as they made their way upstairs.  
  
Once they hit the bedroom, they left the light off. Silently, Kylo gently unbuttoned Hux’s shirt, dropping the fabric to the floor. Hux toed his shoes off, and stripped down to his briefs. Kylo followed suit, readjusting his boxers before climbing into bed, opening his arms to Hux. The smaller man shifted about before he crawled across the bed, the necklace he wore banging against his sternum.  
  
Collapsing against Kylo’s chest, they still remained in silence, clinging to each other. Kylo’s hand lifted, gently running through Hux’s hair. His other hand gently ran up and down Hux’s spine, holding his lover close.  
  
After a short while, Kylo realised that Hux was asleep. His eyes were shut against the darkness of the room, his eyelids fluttering a little bit, his breathing slow and even.  
  
“I’m sorry, Hux.” Kylo’s words were whispered, but they still seemed a little too loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. “I’m sorry I let him hurt you, and if he dares think he can come back, I’ll kill him. How dare he hurt you like that...”  
  
Tears welled up in Kylo’s eyes and he buried his face in Hux’s soft hair. Breathing in the scent of his apple and blackberry shampoo, Kylo lay there in silence, slowly drifting off to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Phasma coming to bed, laying on the opposite side to him. Her arm slid around Hux’s waist, giving him support on his back, and Kylo blinked his eyes open to watch them both.  
  
Phasma gave a weak smile, and Kylo readjusted himself, holding Hux a little more tightly.  
  
Yes, if Brendol Hux ever came near his lovers again, Kylo Ren might just be arrested, but, until then, he settled back down, and let his exhausted mind filter off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _I am planning to do more with these guys, probably not ones as long, but be sure to subscribe to the series if you wanna see more! I'm also planning a follow up to this particular fic, so be on the look out for that._
> 
> _**This is my longest one shot to date; it's longer than all my chapters too. Holy mother of, where did this muse come from.** _


End file.
